


Riddle Me This

by Oceanbreeze7



Series: Obverse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Confrontations, Firewhiskey, Gen, Identity Reveal, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Reveal, Skylar ruins everything, Skylar's Big Mouth Exposes Adrian and Oh Lordy, Some Humor, Tom Riddle | Voldemort Adopts Harry Potter, legitimately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanbreeze7/pseuds/Oceanbreeze7
Summary: “It’s a mystery.” Adrian blank face stated.Skylar giggled to himself. “No, no…it’s a riddle.”Adrian blinked blankly. Skylar started to wilt, “it’s…a pun? You know? Because your name is Riddle?”“I- what?” Adrian’s jaw dropped in surprise. “What the hell did you say?”Also Known As:Skylar harmlessly dropping “his last name is Riddle” to Dumbledore + Order, and a dramatic Spit-take





	Riddle Me This

**Author's Note:**

> First Spin-off!  
> Takes place roughly around when Adrian found the locket, and is captive in the Order. (Post 4th year, post black potion)  
> Because even I was getting too antsy for a good reveal.

It wasn’t common Dumbledore stayed around for dinner.

Despite the house being large and spacious (if you were able to ignore the dust and unsettling shrunken heads), the kitchen itself was rather small. With nearly the full Order squeezed into such a small space, it was quickly becoming musty with the smell of bodies and rendering fat. Molly bustled near the pots, stirring stew and rotating the roast over and over again. Skylar knew that rotating meat didn’t speed up the cooking process, but with how anxiously she juggled between her appliances he was afraid to mention it.

Fred and George had already claimed a seat, squeezed close together where the two tables conjoined. There was a sudden drop in elevation between the two sections, but nobody paid mind to it.

The twins were entertaining Adrian, which was actually a very important task considering how most disasters in the kitchen were due to the boy’s boredom. The last week, he had set the table on fire; ironically, he had only knocked over a candle and was too stupified by the blunder to pat it out. The other day, Remus had walked in on Adrian trying to shove the unconscious Mundungus under the kitchen sink. There wasn’t enough space for Mundungus, not including the black cauldron Adrian had shoved over the man’s head.

(They found out after that Dungus had passed out from excessive drinking. Nobody knew what Adrian intended to do with the man once hidden under the sink).

Skylar’s mother had baked a half dozen pies, preserving them with stasis charms. She was helping Molly now, trying to calm the older woman while also get the gravy to thicken. Tonks was awkwardly hovering near the kitchen, looking uncomfortable standing in an area she knew so little about. 

James, Sirius, and Remus were out, apparently playing chauffeur for Mad Eye Moody who (last Skylar heard), was obsessively hiding out in some abandoned building. Chasing a lead, Skylar knew it would take the three men to haul the half blind paranoid man out of the shack.

Dumbledore was on his way, Skylar’s stomach was twisting in excitement and the smallest bit of hero worship he never quite quelled.

There was a sharp yelp from the table, four sets of eyes swung around to see Fred clutching his nose with shaking hands. George looked just as startled, the blasted black snake was coiled tightly. Skylar pieced together the scene and concluded that Fred must have been struck at by the reptile. 

Adrian on the other hand looked only slightly amused, but at least he wasn’t bored.

“We’re back!” Sirius screeched, slamming the door open as he  _ lunged  _ through the door. He landed on a stool, wobbling for a few seconds before he crashed to the floor with a clatter. Now, Adrian looked bemused.

James and Remus came through, looking slightly worse for wear and scruffy as Moody trailed after them. The man’s scowl was deeper, his hair chaotic, his one real eye bloodshot in the dim lighting.

“Alastar!” Molly enthused, looking just as relieved. Moody gave a small nod of his head, shuffling over to the table and sitting down heavily. He looked exhausted.

“Find anything good out there?” Fred asked, having resumed his chair.

Moody huffed and fished around for his canteen. “Just the usual scum.”

Adrian rolled his eyes, and huffed quietly. Skylar noticed the boy shifted subtly away from Moody.

_ Finally,  _ the wooden door opened and shimmery blue robes filled the doorway.

“Albus!” Lily enthused, although it sounded similar to a cheer. With a small smile and a slow blink, Albus surveyed the room and chuckled slightly at the chaos.

“Wonderful to see you again, Lily, Molly.” Dumbledore smiled towards the two mothers, spotting the tower of pies. “Oh dear, I do hope you made blueberry.”

“Oi, who do you think I am?” Lily mock scowled, winking in mischief as she flicked her want to send plates soaring through the air to each seat at the table.

“Will Arthur be joining us?”

“Oh no, he got held up at the Ministry! He sends best wishes though!”

That wasn’t a surprise, the poor man had been working hard to support his family. 

Albus slowly made his way to the head of the table, sitting down next to Moody. Almost on cue, baskets and pots of food levitated and set themselves in careful arrangement along the long table. With a small cheer, both Lily and Molly bowed; Tonks led the largest bout of cheering by shifting her nose into an elephant trunk for a few bellows.

Ron and Hermione emerged, preoccupied with something and having heard the noise. Their faces lit up in delight at the food, hurrying to their seats next to Skylar. Lily and James were sitting further up, separate from Adrian by both Sirius and Remus. 

Which left Adrian’s scowling face directly across from Skylar, thankfully Dumbledore was only a short ways away.

Mundungus appeared with curse, stumbling through the doorway to try and find an open seat. Sirius sighed through his nose when Mundungus was rattling suspiciously.

Adrian’s face  _ lit up,  _ as if he had seen something absolutely fantastic. Considering that Mundungus was likely carrying around precious cargo and was clearly scrambled, perhaps it was a fantastic opportunity in his mind.

“Dungus!” Adrian beamed, standing up and sending his chair to the floor. Sirius spun and pointed one finger at Mundungus. Remus quickly (almost on cue) grabbed Adrian’s shoulder to hold him in place.

“ _ No! _ ” Mundungus shrieked, ignoring Sirius and glaring at Adrian’s  _ thrilled  _ expression. “I will- I swear to Merlin, kid, I will  _ curse you!” _

Adrian’s fingers were twitching with controlled excitement. The snake’s tail was thrashing, as if prepared to lunge.

(On the other side of the table, Molly sighed into her hand and Lily patted her back reassuringly.)

“Can’t we just have a nice dinner,  _ once?”  _ Tonks asked, whining slightly as she speared a potato with her butter knife. She then ate it as if a candy apple.

“Get that  _ rat _ out of here and then we’ll eat!” Mundungus shouted, pointing at Adrian.

Adrian twitched and frowned in annoyance. “Oi, you’re calling me a rat when you’re loaded up on  _ silverware?” _

Mundungus floundered, then flushed in anger.

“Now now,” Albus interrupted, although his eyes were shining with slight amusement, “I’m sure we can discuss this civilly. After dinner, perhaps?”

Adrian  _ flinched  _ and scowled, grabbing an entire basket of rolls to plop on the center of his plate. He didn’t take a roll, he took the basket. It was his now.

“Wow, mate.” Ron blanched, leaning away as Adrian proceeded to stock up on an overwhelming amount of food, greasy meat and spiced vegetables. “That’s er...a lot.”

Adrian blinked slowly and his face twitched. The scars on his cheek moved with him. “I’m craving something greasy.”

“That means you ain’t eating enough vegetables.” Tonks chimed in, pausing before blinking quickly, “I er, I think?”

“How does  _ meat  _ equate  _ carrots.” _

“Carrots help your eyes!”

“I- excuse me? Does it  _ look  _ like I have glasses like an  _ idiot?” _

Somewhere down the table, James Potter choked on a biscuit. 

Sirius snickered slightly, although he tried to hide it behind a glass of juice.

“They’re always like this.” Moody sagely infomed Dumbledore, who was quickly growing fond of young Mr. Selwyn.

“Only because Selwyn here is full of fire.” Fred defended himself.

“Yeah! Reckon he’s part fiendfyre.”

“No, no,  _ obviously  _ he’s a dragon.”

“Ah, what an oversight on my part my dear brother.”

Skylar groaned quietly into his own food. “Guys, please. Censorship on the dragon. I’ve been traumatized.”

“Of all things, it’s the  _ dragon  _ that gets you.” Adrian huffed, pausing a second to boop his snake’s nose. “Not drowning, or whatever other shite you’ve gotten into.”

Skylar flushed and Ron laughed, spewing crumbs across the table. Hermione had the decency to look embarrassed.

“No shame in having fun!” James shouted down the table, having overheard the latter bit. A second after, Lily looked horrified and whacked her husband hard.

“It’s a miracle you’re still in one piece.” Moody admitted while vigorously cutting his meat. “I mean, look at me, and Remus and your little traumatized friend there.”

Adrian’s head snapped around. “Oh I’ll give  _ you  _ something to be traumatized over.”

“Bite me, brat.”

Adrian’s face twitched into what looked like a subtle grin. The snake near him hissed into alertness, “that can be arranged.”

Fred leaned over by Remus, whispering loudly: “ _ see? Dragon.” _

Adrian grabbed his cup of something, and dumped it on Fred’s lap.

Fred yelped, grabbing a cloth to pat furiously at his leg. He paused after a second in confusion, then  _ sniffed  _ the rag. 

“What? Mate, this is  _ Firewhiskey?” _

Adrian blinked three time, “oh, wrong glass.”

Adrian proceeded to grab his other glass, and dump that on Fred’s lap.

Hermione’s eyebrows shot up. “How in Merlin’s name did you get  _ Firewhiskey?” _

Molly shrieked in alarm, and started a muffled rant down the table. The Weasley boys looked more impressed than confused.

Sirius raised his hands in defense. “Oi, wasn’t me. I don’t want to see this menace wasted, he’s annoying enough as it is.”

Everyone knew Remus wouldn’t dare, which left one culprit.

Tonks was quietly shoving food into her mouth, face beet red.

“It’s a mystery.” Adrian blank face stated.

Skylar giggled to himself. “No, no...it’s a  _ riddle.”  _

Adrian blinked blankly. Skylar started to wilt, “it’s...a pun? You know? Because your name is Riddle?”

Skylar had never seen emotion explode across Adrian’s face so quickly before. He could almost  _ see  _ the moment the boy understood his words. His eyes widened, he inhaled sharply and leant forward in an instinctive response. Surprise, startled, scared.

At the same time, Albus Dumbledore was hacking like an asthmatic and spewing grape juice across his plate.

“I-  _ what?”  _ Adrian’s jaw dropped in surprise. “What the  _ hell  _ did you say?”

Everyone seemed to clue in that something spectacular was unfolding. Eyes trailed down to focus on the uncharacteristically horrified looking Adrian.

Skylar felt his throat constrict and his pulse thrum under his jaw, “I- I’m sorry? Did...Did I say something wrong?”

Adrian blinked quickly like a strobe light, “how does...how did you even  _ know  _ about that?”

Skylar’s brain short circuited. “Err….”

“ _ Riddle.”  _ Albus Dumbledore wheezed, voice still winded and cracky from nearly choking himself to death, “Skylar, did you say  _ Riddle?” _

Skylar nodded slowly in confusion, “er, yeah? That’s his last name, or maybe like, his official name? I never really understood Selwyn.”

Adrian looked still dazed, “I came up with it.”

“Oh.” Skylar blinked awkwardly, “It’s uh...it’s nice?”

“ _ Riddle.”  _ Dumbledore repeated miserably, “when did  _ Tom…” _

Adrian shifted uncomfortably, looking like he wished he hadn’t gotten rid of his Firewhiskey just yet. “I uh, I don’t suppose we could forget this?”

Moody’s eyes were narrowed in suspicion, “boy, who is your father?”

Adrian rolled one shoulder dismissively, “you wouldn’t know him.”

“Tall, pale skin, red eyes, black hair which looks blue in sunlight.” Dumbledore began, voice faint and echoey as if he had already accepted the fact. “Talks patronizingly over everything, has a  _ hideous  _ tendency for torture, murder, and puts jelly in his tea like a  _ fiend.” _

Adrian blanched. “...I guess you would know him then.”

Moody drew a wand and had it pointed on Adrian before Dumbledore could even wheeze out a pained sound. Lutain reared, a standoff between the two.

Skylar looked just as confused as the majority of the table. 

“How much shite am I in?” Adrian sighed, grabbing a fork to twirl it around his dish. He was trying to spear a small tomato which was defiantly rolling away.

“Tom Riddle, your father, grew to be the Dark Lord Voldemort.”

Adrian’s fork squeaked against the dish loudly, “ah, that much shite.”

Almost instinctively, everyone leapt away from the table. Chairs fell, plates broke, rolls were thrown as if a festival. Adrian watched them sail mournfully, huffing at something before he rested his chin on his hand, propped on the table.

“Okay, so.” Adrian started with a small pause, “I’m err,  _ already  _ stuck here. Would...would it be easier for you all if I set the table on fire?”

“No Adrian, that would  _ not  _ make things easier.”

“Oh,” a small pause, “can I set  _ you  _ on fire, old coot?”

Dumbledore pressed fingers to the bridge of his nose, rubbing where his glasses rested. “You are absolutely without question, related to him.”

Adrian sighed regretfully. “First, Skylar you are an absolute  _ twit.  _ Second, I deserve at least two of those pies.”

Lily recovered and very numbly protested, “they’re for everyone.”

Adrian inhaled long, then exhaled slowly. “I have had, a  _ really  _ stressful day. I am eating apple pie.”

Dumbledore made a low pained noise, “Blueberry pie, please Lily.”

Adrian chuckled dryly, “Did I say apple? I meant blueberry.  _ All  _ of the blueberry pie.”

Adrian Selwyn was a monster.


End file.
